


Love Square

by DecemberCamie



Series: Miraculous x Hunter [10]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Comfort, Crossover, Crushes, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: Gon saw Killua every day at school. But it was different when Killua saw him as Ladybug. Killua was open with Gon’s hero persona in a way he never was with Gon Freecss, freely expressing his worries and stress that he normally kept locked deep inside him. Seeing this new, vulnerable side of his best friend had opened Gon’s eyes, helped him see Killua in a new light and appreciate him more than ever.And with that appreciation came a mix of feelings, confusion, and a strange yearning. A yearning that only seemed to quiet down when Gon was at Killua’s side. It didn't matter if he was Ladybug or Gon or anyone else—as long as he was with Killua, Gon felt whole.(Miraculous Ladybug au, with Gon as Ladybug and Killua as Chat!)
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Miraculous x Hunter [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/679031
Comments: 67
Kudos: 455





	1. LadyKillu

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THIS, check out [this fantastic Miraculous Ladybug HunterxHunter crossover fanart](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/157913824156/emthimofnight-you-might-wanna-right-click-open) by the incredibly talented and wonderful emthimofnight!!! It has all the info about this au, plus emthimofnight’s artwork is an absolute joy and gift to mankind :) They're the one who created the au and all it's details, I'm just playing in their sandbox lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So.” Gon looked up as Killua threw his clothes in a hamper against the wall. Killua faced him, hands on his hips. “Are you just gonna stand there or do you want to do something?”
> 
> “Do something?” Gon echoed. 
> 
> “Yeah. You’re a superhero, you got to know some fun places to go in the city.” Killua paused, then lifted an eyebrow. “Unless you _want_ to be cooped up in my bedroom all night?”

_Tap, tap, tap._

There was a small pause. Then a very loud _CRASH._

Gon winced and withdrew his knuckles from the glass. Ouch. That sounded like it hurt—

The curtains flew open and Gon blinked rapidly in the bright light. He was welcomed to the sight of Killua standing in the window, his silver hair a damp mess of knots and oversized pajamas hap-hazardously shoved on. Had he just gotten out of the shower?

Killua glared murderously but Gon didn’t let that phase him. Killua was always grumpy at night, anyway. It wasn’t anything personal. So he waved a spandex-covered hand cheerfully at the Zoldyck, who glowered in response. 

Gon just grinned back and dared to tap on the glass again. A slew of conflicting emotions flickered through Killua’s blue eyes at the action. Each passed by too quickly for Gon to identify, but it was enough to make Gon’s confidence falter. Was this a bad time? Would Killua not let him in? He thought Killua considered Ladybug his friend by now but maybe he was wrong. 

But then, just before Gon's worry swelled to an uncontainable size, his friend reached out and quickly began to undo the window latch. Moments later Gon heard a _click_ and then Killua was pushing the glass planes out and into the night air. 

“Ladybug! What are you doing here?” Killua hissed and Gon beamed again. 

“Hello to you too, Killua! Mind if I come in? It kind of hurts holding onto the yo-yo string like this.”

He tugged the string that was currently wrapped around the above roof ledge and suspending him mid-air next to the Zoldyck’s bedroom window. Killua bit his lip, brow furrowed. 

“You won’t regret it,” Gon said in a sing-song tone and Killua’s blue eyes flickered to Gon once more. “I pinky promise!”

“...okay,” Killua finally said with a sigh and excitement coursed through Gon. “Okay, fine. But only for a little— _whoa!”_

Killua scrambled out of the way as Gon started to climb into his bedroom. He braced his feet on the window ledge before releasing his yo-yo. Then he inches forward and jumped nimbly down onto the hardwood floor. 

Not as graceful as Chat surely would have been, but, oh well. Gon was Ladybug for a reason. 

“Jeez, give me a warning next time,” Killua grumbled and pushed Gon aside to relock the door. Gon paid him no mind, taking a moment to look around. 

Gon could count on one hand the number of times he had been in Killua’s room. It was mostly how he remembered—empty shelves void of any pictures or books, a lone desk with a pile of neatly stacked paperwork at the end, a perfectly made but hard looking bed. Nothing about this place said Killua. Nothing, except the pile of school clothes tossed lazily in the corner. 

“Just got out of the shower?” Gon asked with a nod towards the clothes. 

“Yeah.” Killua moved past Gon to grab the towel draped over his dresser. _“Some_ of us have school the next day, you know.”

He rubbed the towel over his hair, making it puff out in every direction. _He looked like a dandelion,_ Gon thought and bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling. Killua looked so cute right now, but if Killua saw him smiling he would _definitely_ think Ladybug was making fun of him. 

“How do you know I don’t have school tomorrow too?” Gon asked, taking a step closer, and Killua shrugged. 

“You’d be pretty bad at school if you spent half your nights talking away with me, Ladybug.”

“Hey!” 

But Gon couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face at the tease. Some people might know the difference between Killua’s taunts and jokes, but Gon could tell the two apart with ease. Killua smiled back and something warm—something that ached, that yearned—fluttered in Gon’s chest. 

“Seriously, though.” Killua put the towel down again and faced Gon with crossed arms. “What are you doing here? Did something happen to Chat?”

Gon frowned. “No. Why would something have happened to him?”

“Because you only show up to my house when Chat isn’t around.” 

“Oh. Right.” Gon laughed awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair. Killua simply quirked an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation that Gon wasn’t sure he was ready to give. 

Because there really _wasn’t_ any reason for Ladybug, hero of York New, to be knocking on Killua Zoldyck’s door this late at night. He and Chat had actually agreed to take one night off a week at random to give their bodies some time to recover from all their superhero work. 

But even though their breaks were important, something in Gon had ached for something else—for some _one_ else.

Gon saw Killua every day at school. But it was different when Killua saw him as Ladybug. Killua was open with Gon’s hero persona in a way he never was with Gon Freecss, freely expressing his worries and stress that he normally kept locked deep inside him. Seeing this new, vulnerable side of his best friend had opened Gon’s eyes, helped him see Killua in a new light and appreciate him more than ever. 

And with that appreciation came a mix of feelings, confusion, and a strange yearning. A yearning that only seemed to quiet down when Gon was at Killua’s side. It didn't matter if he was Ladybug or Gon or anyone else—as long as he was with Killua, Gon felt whole. 

So, he had acted on that instinct tonight. He’d come as Ladybug, because that was the fastest way to get to the Zoldyck mansion, and now here he was. 

But Killua was still waiting for an explanation, wasn’t he? And there was no way Gon could say all of _that_...

So Gon took a deep breath and went for the simplest, most honest answer: “I wanted to see you.”

Killua blinked owlishly before turning a funny shade of red. “Wh-What?”

“I wanted to see you,” Gon repeated bluntly. “That’s it. I don’t have any other reason.”

Killua gaped wordlessly at Gon. His eyes were blown wide, so large that it almost looked as though they were popping out of his head. 

“You okay, Ki-llu-a?” Gon asked, smirking. It was nice to know he could make Killua flustered no matter _who_ he was dressed as. 

“F-Fine, you just—um.” Killua glanced away, biting down on his bottom lip. “You just...you remind me of someone I know, sometimes.”

Gon’s smile fell off his face. Oh, no. He really hoped Killua wasn’t thinking of—

_Knock, knock, knock._

Gon’s gaze darted to the door, heart leaping into his throat, before looking back to Killua. His best friend had gone pale as the moon and genuine fear rose in Gon. There were only a few select people who could make Killua look like that. 

“Killua—?” he began. 

“Master Killua?” came the call of a resigned voice and Gon quickly shut his mouth. “Are you decent, sir?”

“No!” Killua yelled and Gon winced at the shrillness of his voice. “G-Give me one second!”

Killua lunged towards him and Gon yelped as the other teen spun him around. He pushed Gon away from the door with surprising strength, momentarily stunning Gon enough that he forgot to resist. Since when did Killua get the muscle to move Gon around like this?

“Get inside!” Killua hissed as they reached the walk-in closet. “Keep hidden. And for the love of god— _stay quiet.”_

He slammed the door shut and Gon was left gaping at the closet door. 

“Master Killua,” Gon distantly heard the voice say. “You mother is growing quite—”

“Okay, okay, I’m almost there!”

Gon edged closer to the closet door and peeked through the spaces between the nods. He was just in time to see Killua’s fluff of white hair disappear down the hallway that lead towards his bedroom door. Muffled shouting soon started, along with a distant wailing. 

Gon grimaced. Was that Killua’s mother? He’d only met her once and that was a long, long time ago...she didn’t seem too happy back then, either. But Killua’s family never seemed to like Gon that much. He had a feeling _he_ was the real reason why Killua’s family wanted Killua to move away for college. 

_SLAM._

Gon started at the loud noise. He squinted through the closet door and saw Killua stomping back into the room, heading in his direction. 

He scrambled back just in time for Killua to throw open the doors. His best friend had a sour look on his face, his scowl deep enough to look like it had been permanently chiseled on. 

Gon’s heart skipped nervously as Killua’s narrowed eyes landed on him. Uh-oh. Was he mad—?

But then Killua’s expression softened, his anger melting away like ocean waves on the shore. “Hey. Sorry about that, you can come out now.”

He turned away, shoulders still hunched and stiff, and Gon hesitantly followed. He asked, “Was that your parents?”

Killua shrugged. “My butler and my mom, yeah.” He huffed, reaching down to snatch up the pile of clothes that had been dumped on the floor. “Gotoh is fine, but my mom is always a major pain. She wants to control every millisecond of life, _ugh.”_

Gon laughed quietly, following Killua’s path across the room. He raked his gaze up and down Killua’s form as Killua talked, listening just enough to know what the Zoldyck was saying.

Killua looked sort of nice like this—wearing his wrinkled and oversized sweats, silver hair a ruffled mess and his large t-shirt hanging off one shoulder. Gon’s gaze seemed to be drawn to that sliver of pale skin along Killua’s collar and Gon felt his cheeks warm. He forced himself to look away, stomach churning.

He’d seen Killua a million times before. He’d seen Killua half naked as he threw on one of Gon’s spare shirts, in both tank tops and shorts, wearing bulky coats and fluffy earmuffs alike. So why was it that seeing Killua _now,_ here in his bedroom late at night as Ladybug, that it felt so _different?_

Gon bit down on his bottom lip. He knew why. Everything was different, now that his feelings for Killua had changed and morphed into something new yet familiar all at the same time. He shouldn’t be surprised that his yearning for Killua intensified the closer they were to each other. 

“So.” Gon looked up as Killua threw his clothes in a hamper against the wall. Killua faced him, hands on his hips. “Are you just gonna stand there or do you want to do something?”

“Do something?” Gon echoed. 

“Yeah. You’re a superhero, you got to know some fun places to go in the city.” Killua paused, then lifted an eyebrow. “Unless you _want_ to be cooped up in my bedroom all night?”

Excitement caused Gon’s heart to race. _Yes._ “But, what about your mom?” he asked before his emotions ran wild. “Won’t you get in trouble if you’re not here when she checks on you?”

Killua waved his hand. “Don’t worry about her. I might get grounded again, but I’ve snuck out enough times that she won’t worry about me dying or anything.”

Gon stared at Killua, a million different thoughts and hopes warring inside him. He didn’t like the idea of Killua getting grounded again. Being grounded meant going home right after school, no sleepovers, phone revoked and less of, well, _Killua._ And no Killua was something Gon very much wanted to avoid. 

And yet the idea of going someplace private—experiencing the indescribable thrill of racing through York New with the stars glittering above and the city lights below—the thought of doing that with his _best_ and _closest friend_ was—

“You said you wanted to see me right?” Killua asked sharply. 

Gon felt himself turn red. Why did it sound so personal when Killua repeated the phrase back to him? Still, he stood his ground as he confirmed, “Yes. I did—I _do_ want to see you, Killua.”

“Right, so—” Killua stepped up to Gon, until they were nose to nose and all Gon could see was that incredible and piercing blue, “—let’s _do something._ Together, just the two of us. I don’t care where or what we do, I just want to get away.”

Gon’s mouth turned dry, tongue fat in his mouth. The combination of Killua’s words and strangely intense stare was making his brain scramble. How could he possibly think when Killua was this close to him?

Killua had just said he wanted _him_. Well, wanted Ladybug. He wanted them to spend time together—alone. This was a step beyond their rooftop talks, a leap of faith, a plea for help. 

And Gon couldn’t say no. 

Gon grinned, heart swelling. “Let’s go then, Mister Zoldyck.” He held out his hand as he gave his best friend a slight bow. 

Killua smiled back, sliding his hand into Gon’s, and Gon led him to the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/9/2020
> 
> Ayyyyyyy long time no see haha!
> 
> I randomly wanted to do something for this au three years after I last posted anything for it lol. I wrote this a month or two ago and I'm happy to post it in February as a mini celebration for Valentine's Day! Each chapter will be a different ship of the Love Square--so LadyKillu, LadyNoir, KilluGon, and ChatGon--and I'll post every Sunday for the rest of the fic! ^-^ Thanks for reading!
> 
> [[my tumblr]](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)   
>  [{my twitter}](https://twitter.com/decembercamie)


	2. LadyNoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I…” Ladybug looked off towards the horizon and across the sprawling city, as if searching for something. “I was thinking about someone.”
> 
> “Someone?” Killua echoed. His stomach twisted for some unknown reason and he frowned at the strange feeling. 
> 
> “A friend,” Ladybug clarified. “I run into him a lot when I’m on solo patrol and your family locks you up. He’s kind of lonely, but he’s also really, really nice. I was just thinking about him and wondering if he’s doing okay tonight.”

“Wha— _WHOA!”_

Killua looked up, heart leaping into his throat at the surprised cry. He turned just in time to see a blur of red and black sliding off the roof—

“Ladybug!” Killua gasped. 

He sprinted to the edge and dropped to his knees, leaning over while adrenaline pumped through his veins. He was welcomed to the sight of his partner holding onto a balcony ledge by the tips of his fingers—a lucky catch. 

Ladybug smiled hesitantly. “Heh. Hey, Chat…”

Killua let out a relieved sigh. He didn’t think Ladybug would fall to his death or anything...he wasn’t _that_ stupid. But hearing him scream like that had caused a healthy dose of fear to rush through Killua’s body all the same. 

Ladybug was one of his few friends. He didn’t want anything bad to _ever_ happen to him. He didn’t know what he would do if he had to face York New’s akumas without Ladybug flashing his dumb smile Killua’s way every five minutes. 

Killua unclipped his baton from his belt and pressed the button to open it to its full. He held one of the ends out to Ladybug, calling out, “Here. Grab on, I’ll pull you up.”

Ladybug’s grin widened as he reached out for the baton. Killua grunted at the extra weight and heaved backwards, pulling Ladybug up with a single tremendous tug. Ladybug let out a loud whoop as he was yanked up past the roof and soared above Killua’s head. 

_“Woo—!”_

Killua spun around. He watched Ladybug twist gracefully in the air, landing nimbly on both feet as if _he_ were the cat-themed hero instead of Killua. 

Ladybug looked up, golden eyes shimmering. “Wow—Thanks, Chat! That was so cool!”

Killua rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to thank me, stupid...honestly though, what’s going on with you?”

“What do you mean?” Ladybug asked, sounding distracted as he began to pat dirt off his suit. 

“I mean, you’re pretty distracted today. Even more so than usual.”

Ladybug frowned. “No, I’m not!”

“Yeah, you are.”

“How would you know, anyway?”

_“Because_ by this point in our patrol you should have stared at my ass at least once, but you haven’t even tried today.”

Ladybug sputtered, freckled cheeks flushing a dark shade of red. “Ch-Chat!”

Killua laughed loudly and leapt out of the way of Ladybug’s swiping hands. “What! You know it’s true!”

Ladybug stuck out his tongue. “Meanie.”

“Dork,” Killua said back fondly. Ladybug grinned, his blush starting to fade as a comfortable silence fell between the pair. 

Killua studied his partner. Ladybug didn’t look any different than he normally did—red spandex decorated with black spots stretched tightly across his toned body, the light of the setting sun highlighting every curve of muscle. His golden skin was free of any blemishes and his eyes free of tears. He wasn’t acting upset or angry or hurt. 

But it didn’t change the fact that he had been acting _weird_. Distant. Unfocused. And it had been going on far longer than just tonight. 

“Really though,” Killua tried again. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Ladybug nodded. “I am. I promise.”

Well, that was a relief. The only person who took promises more seriously than Ladybug was Gon. “Then, what’s up? I’ve never seen you act like this before.”

“I…” Ladybug looked off towards the horizon and across the sprawling city, as if searching for something. “I was thinking about someone.”

“Someone?” Killua echoed. His stomach twisted for some unknown reason and he frowned at the strange feeling. 

“A friend,” Ladybug clarified. “I run into him a lot when I’m on solo patrol and your family locks you up. He’s kind of lonely, but he’s also really, really nice. I was just thinking about him and wondering if he’s doing okay tonight.”

Shock jolted through Killua as he realized in what direction Ladybug was staring, at just _who_ he was talking about. Because Ladybug wasn’t just gazing off at York New, he was facing the direction of the Zoldyck mansion. And Ladybug only talked to one person on his solo patrols, a person who Killua knew for a fact was very much himself. 

“Wh- _Why?”_ Killua stammered out. “Do you—I dunno, feel bad for him or something?”

“No!” Ladybug looked offended at the suggestion. “He’s not weak, Chat. He’s strong, I _know_ he is. But...no one likes feeling alone. You know?”

Killua did. He knew it all too well, in fact. He swallowed thickly and pressed the button to close his baton with clammy hands. “Sounds like quite the guy,” he said, trying to sound casual as he clipped his baton back to his belt. “You’ll have to introduce me sometime.”

Ladybug lit up. “Sure! I think you’d like him—he’s a lot like you.”

Killua blinked, jaw dropping in surprise. But Ladybug was already leaping off the roof before Killua could get a word out, the superpowered yo-yo reflecting the brilliant light of the setting sun as it soared through the air and wound itself onto a lamp lost. 

Deflating, Killua sighed heavily and ran his gloved fingers through his hair. _If only Ladybug knew just how true that statement was,_ he thought to himself as he stared after York New’s hero. _If only…_

Pushing the strange feeling of loss and regret to the side, Killua took off after his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/16/2020
> 
> Happy belated Valentine's Day! ^-^ I hope everyone had a good day filled with lots of love and chocolate~
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others.......sorry about that. I can promise you that it is the shortest though, and the next two chapters (Killugon and ChatGon) are much /much/ longer! Thank you to everyone who gave love to this fic in the past week, it means a lot to still see interest in this au despite the time that has passed since any update has been posted. It's a really fun au and I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^ I'll see you all again next week for the Killugon chapter~
> 
> [[my tumblr]](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)   
>  [{my twitter}](https://twitter.com/decembercamie)


	3. KilluGon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “These earrings are nice,” Gon said defensively and quickly got to his feet. He tried to not-so-subtly edge away from Killua and Killua frowned. What was with Gon today? Did he not want Killua near him for some reason?
> 
> No, that was dumb. Gon was a bigger fan of affectionate physical touches than Killua would ever be. It had to do with something else. 

“Hey.”

“Hm?” came the hum from across Gon’s room. 

“Your birthday is coming up—” Killua began, flipping an unread textbook page before glancing over at his best friend, “—right?”

“Um, yes?” Gon looked comically nervous at the question and Killua snickered. 

“Don’t look so freaked out, jeez. I was just thinking about what present to get you.”

“Oh!” Gon perked up and turned around fully in his desk chair to face the Zoldyck who sat cross-legged on one of Gon’s many beanbags. “You don’t have to do that, Killua. Just spending time with you is more than enough of a present to me.”

Killua felt his cheeks warm and his stomach gave a strange little flip. “Th-That’s a stupid present. We already spend all our time together.”

 _Well, except for the time I spend with Ladybug as Chat Noir,_ Killua thought with a frown. He quickly pushed that thought to the side though—he would have told Gon about his half life a long time ago if doing so wouldn’t put Gon in jeopardy. Keeping Gon in the dark on this was for his own good, even if it did cause a sinking feeling of guilt to land heavily in Killua’s gut. 

One day, Killua would tell Gon the truth. One day...

“No, it’s not!” Gon protested in the background, drawing Killua’s attention back to this sunny Sunday afternoon, to this moment with the person Killua loved more than anyone else. “What’s so stupid about spending time with my best friend?”

Killua sighed. “I want to get you something, Gon. Something that’s, you know, _material.”_

“You don’t have to.”

“Yeah, well, I _want_ to. I have the money, let me spend it on something that makes me happy!”

For some reason, that made Gon turn a funny shade of pink. He blinked owlishly at Killua and his fingers dug into the top of his chair until they turned white. His reaction made Killua realize the implication of his statement a second too late. 

“I—” Killua’s face _burned_ , “—I didn’t mean—”

Gon started laughing. Killua’s insides turned over at the sound even as blood roared in his ears. Why was Gon laughing? Had he said something funny?

“D-Don’t worry Killua!” Gon gasped when he caught his breath. “I think it’s actually really sweet that you like me enough to spend money on me~”

He winked and Killua sucked in a sharp breath, flabbergasted and embarrassed beyond the point of return. Since when did Gon _wink?_ It reminded Killua more of Ladybug than he cared to admit. 

“H-How about new earrings?” Killua blurted out. He needed this conversation to move along. “It’s, uh, it’s been a while since you got new ones?”

“Eh?” Gon frowned and reached up to gently touch his earnings. “But I really like these!”

Killua quirked an eyebrow. He vividly remembered how weird Gon had looked when he first showed up to school with his piercings. They’d been on the cusp of teenage-hood then, stupid and reckless and Killua already half in love with his best friend. He’d already known Gon for so long that seeing him with any sort of jewelry on had caught him off guard. 

Because, well, Gon didn’t _wear_ jewelry besides the simple friendship bracelet that Killua had made half a lifetime ago. Rings and bracelets and piercings had always been more of Killua’s thing. But when Killua asked Gon about the earrings, the freckled boy had simply shrugged and said it was a gift from a distant relative. 

Everything was different now, though. Now it was impossible for Killua to picture Gon without his blank-tinted studs. He never took them out, never changed them. And Killua thought it was fair to buy him a much needed upgrade. 

“You really don’t have to—” Gon started up again and Killua quickly cut him off. 

“I’m not taking no for an answer, Gon. You deserve nice things!” Killua dropped his textbook ungracefully to the floor and stood up. “Here—let me see them, maybe I can get something similar so it won’t be so much of a change for you.”

“These earrings are nice,” Gon said defensively and quickly got to his feet. He tried to not-so-subtly edge away from Killua and Killua frowned. What was with Gon today? Did he not want Killua near him for some reason?

No, that was dumb. Gon was a bigger fan of affectionate physical touches than Killua would ever be. It had to do with something else. 

“Yeah, but I can get you something nicer,” Killua said patiently as he reached his friend. He extended a hand towards Gon’s ear—

Gon grabbed Killua’s wrist and _pulled_. Killua gasped as his feet left the ground and air whistled in his ears. He could feel his body twisting, gravity taking hold before—

_THUD._

Killua wheezed as his back slammed into the floor. Stars exploded across his vision in swarms and for a moment, all he could do was lay there, stiff with pain and totally stunned.

Killua distantly heard Gon’s horrified gasp. “Oh, no—Killua! Killua, are you okay—?”

Killua reacted instinctively. He spun around before Gon could move, kicking Gon’s legs out from underneath him. Gon fell to the ground with a startled yelp and Killua threw himself on top of his best friend with a growl. 

The pair struggled for a few minutes. Between the grunts of frustration and hisses of pain, Killua grew to realize just how _annoying_ Gon was to fight against. He met every one of Killua’s attacks with a defense of his own, managed to squirm out of Killua’s grasp before Killua even had the chance to lock him in. He matched Killua perfectly—which should have been impossible. Killua had been fighting as Chat Noir for over three years now! No one except Ladybug could go toe-to-toe against him. 

_Wham!_

Killua grinned triumphantly, chest heaving as he hovered over Gon on all fours. Gon scowled back up at him, hands flexing in Killua’s hold. But Killua refused to loosen his grip on Gon’s wrists. The little bastard wasn’t getting away from him that easily.

“Since—” Killua breathed in deep, tasting iron, “—since when do you know how to fight?”

“I wrestle!” Gon retorted. “Since when did _you_ get so strong?”

Killua gritted his teeth. He couldn’t answer that. Not truthfully, at least. “I fence, remember?” he snapped. 

Gon didn’t look convinced, not by a long shot, and Killua didn’t entirely blame him for that. But he wasn’t prepared to give his best friend a more truthful answer, so he swallowed thickly before finally letting go of Gon and sliding off him and onto the floor. He glared off at the wall, refusing to think about how snugly their hips had fit together, how warm Gon’s skin had felt under his. Gon was too tempting to be that close. 

“I can get you something else,” Killua offered after a heavy pause. 

Gon sighed before pushing himself up on the heels of his hands. Killua glanced at him—then turned red his eyes were immediately drawn to the tantalizingly thin strip of bronze skin along Gon’s waistline—

He forced himself to look away. _Dammit_. He had to stop staring at Gon like he was a piece of meat!

A warm hand touched Killua’s arm. Killua let out a heavy sigh through his nose as Gon said softly, “It’s really fine, Killua. I don’t need anything.”

Killua rolled his eyes. “No, it’s not, dumb-ass,” he said fondly and Gon laughed at the familiar nickname. “You don’t want earrings, fine. I can accept that. But I’m still going to come up with something good for you, so you better like it.”

Gon grinned broadly and the sight caused something warm to blossom in Killua’s chest. Loving Gon was so natural, as easy as breathing most days. No matter how stubborn or idiotic Gon’s actions, even with his side stinging from Gon’s elbow and his body aching with soon-to-be bruises, Killua couldn’t help but adore him. 

Something soft entered Gon’s brown eyes—something that made Killua’s heart quiver in his chest. “I’ll like it because _you_ gave it to me,” Gon said quietly, as though it was a confession for Killua and Killua alone. “That’s all I care about.”

Killua stared at his best friend, a wave of heat washing over him as the back of his neck prickled. Gon stared right back, as unwavering and sincere as ever before. His hand was warm as it rested on Killua’s arm. 

Killua forced himself to look away. He had to, before he did something stupid—like kiss Gon full on the mouth. He choked out, “Don’t say such sappy stuff, idiot.”

Gon laughed again and withdrew his hand. And just like that, the strange spell of tension between them was broken. Killua breathed in deep as Gon moved to stand. 

“I have to,” Gon said cheerfully. “Who else will make you all flustered if not me?”

Ladybug’s beaming face appeared in Killua’s mind. His stomach gave a lurch and his mouth turned dry. 

_No._

Killua stomped the thought of Ladybug out of his mind. He hadn’t told Gon about his late night visits with Ladybug, and he didn’t intend to. He wasn’t doing anything wrong even as he felt himself warming up to the superhero more and more with each passing visit. 

Ladybug was just his friend. Nothing more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/23/2020
> 
> I was cracking up when I came up with the idea for this chapter not going to lie.........because obviously there's no way that Gon would ever give up his Ladybug earrings, and obviously Killua is a fashion expert and would want to get Gon new earrings XD figuring out how Gon would attempt to reject Killua's offer for new earrings while also not giving away his superhero persona was a super fun thing to write. It was also fun seeing how Gon reacts around Killua now that he likes Killua as Killua and not Chat :3
> 
> Speaking of Chat. The next (and last) chapter is ChatGon! I can't believe I'm almost done posting this fic already O_o thank you to everyone sticking around to read every chapter! You guys are the best <3 see you next week~
> 
> [[my tumblr]](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)   
>  [{my twitter}](https://twitter.com/decembercamie)


	4. ChatGon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moonlight on his paper flickered. Gon blinked, eyes darting quickly to the balcony window to see a black blur leaping over to the neighbor's roof. 
> 
> Gon gasped and shot up. His chair fell over onto his floor with a loud clatter but Gon paid it no mind. He ran over to his balcony door, struggling with the lock for only a few seconds before yanking the windows open. 
> 
> “Chat!” Gon yelled as he stumbled out onto his balcony. 

Gon groaned loudly and let his head drop into his desk. His forehead collided with the wood, a loud _THUD_ echoing in his dark room. There was no one up this early to distract him—not even Aunt Mito, who still had another hour or two of sleep before the bakery—and Gon was at his wit’s end. 

Because—because _homework_ was not something York New’s superhero should have to deal with! Especially math homework that would have been so simple to solve if only Killua were here to explain it to him. 

Gon scowled, rubbing his forehead and slowly sitting back up again. He should be patrolling the rooftops right now searching for akumas or practicing sparring with Chat. Algebra wasn’t going to help him de-evilize the many possessed villains of this city. And wasn’t that more impor—

The moonlight on his paper flickered. Gon blinked, eyes darting quickly to the balcony window to see a black blur leaping over to the neighbor's roof. 

Gon gasped and shot up. His chair fell over onto his floor with a loud clatter but Gon paid it no mind. He ran over to his balcony door, struggling with the lock for only a few seconds before yanking the windows open. 

_“Chat!”_ Gon yelled as he stumbled out onto his balcony. 

The blurred shape stopped short at Gon’s call. Gon watched with a racing heart as Chat skidded across the roof shillings, stopping just short of the edge. 

Chat stood up straight and looked back at Gon. Gon felt his stomach twist in that all too familiar way when electric blue eyes locked on his. 

It was Chat alright. No one else had that kind of effect on Gon. 

Well. No one, except—

“Gon?” Chat called out, sounding surprised. “What are you...Why are you awake? It’s nearly two in the morning!”

“Um.” Gon hadn’t thought this far ahead. Yelling out for Chat was a natural reflection as Ladybug, but Gon wasn’t Ladybug, and now he needed an excuse for recognizing Chat in an instant as his friend streaked across the early morning sky. 

“...homework,” Gon said weakly after a pause. Chat was still looking at him curiously, head tilted to the side, and every part of Gon ached to be up there with him. It would definitely be more fun than doing homework. “What are _you_ doing up?”

“I…” Chat looked back over his shoulder. “I thought I saw something.”

“Something?”

“An akuma,” Chat clarified and Gon’s stomach dropped. 

“Wh-What?” Gon couldn’t believe it—an akuma this late? But, why? Hawkmoth had never sent akumas at this time because no one was awake this early to be possessed…

Luckily, Chat mistook Gon’s silence for confusion. “Akuma-tized villains don’t normally start as monsters,” he explained before leaping over to Gon’s balcony and squatting on the railing with a grin. “They’re just normal civilians who get possessed by akumas—butterfly shaped evil spirits, you could say. I was trying to chase one of those butterflies down before it could possess someone.”

“...oh,” Gon said, not sure what else to say. “Er, shouldn’t you go after it, then? Or call Ladybug?”

“Nah.” Chat shrugged. “The akuma is long gone by now.”

“Sorry.” Gon grimaced, guilt causing his stomach to twist, but Chat just shook his head with a grin. 

“Don’t be. I might not have caught the akuma, but now I get to talk to _you_ instead. And that’s just as worthy a prize, in my purr-fect opinion.”

Gon felt himself color, though not as deeply as he might have done a few weeks ago. Getting attention from someone he admired so much was flattering. Hearing Chat, his partner and friend and confidant, say such nice things would _always_ be flattering to Gon and Ladybug alike. 

But, on the other hand, if _Killua_ had been the one to say all that...

Gon’s heart gave a deep pang. Killua. He missed Killua so much these past few nights that it felt like half his arm was missing. Why did his best friend’s parents have to ground Killua so much? If only Gon could steal him away from that awful mansion.

“You okay?” Chat asked, frowning. “I can go if you want.”

“No!” Gon yelped and Chat leaned back, ears pressed flat against his head. “No, um, I’m sorry. I was just thinking of someone.”

Chat tilted his head. “Anyone special?”

“Yeah. My friend.” Gon sighed and leaned against the brick wall next to the balcony railing. He folded his arms and glanced up at the sky, staring at the stars as if they could answer all his worries. “He’s been grounded this entire past week just because we forgot to return to his mansion in time for curfew over the weekend. I really miss him.”

“You really care about him, huh?”

“Yes,” Gon didn’t hesitate to reply. “He’s my best friend. I don’t know what I would do without him, he’s…”

Gon’s voice trailed off. How could he even begin to describe everything that Killua was? How could he tell Chat that Killua was the person he turned to for advice, laughter, and comfort? How could he explain that Killua was the one constant in his life and how looking at him now caused a whole slew of butterflies and strange feelings to come to life in his chest?

“You’re blushing,” Chat’s voice broke through his stupor, sounding amused. 

“Oh.” Gon started, feeling flushed and strangely vulnerable. “R-Really?”

“Yeah?” Chat grinned. He looked immensely pleased at Gon’s rare blush and it puzzled Gon. Why would Chat tease him about his best friend? It’s not like he knew Killua personally. “You must really like him~”

“I do! He’s—He’s my best friend.” _And more_ , Gon added silently with his heart aching. “And I really, _really_ miss him.”

Chat‘s grin softened. “I know what you mean. I was actually looking for Ladybug before I saw the akuma...but it doesn’t look like he’s out tonight.”

Chat sighed heavily and Gon blinked, surprised. “You miss him?”

“‘Course. He’s my best friend.”

Something warm blossomed inside of Gon. _Best friend._ It was beyond nice to know Chat felt the same way about Ladybug that Ladybug felt for him. His constant pestering of Chat those first few years must have done some good in the end. 

“Maybe he’s just busy tonight?” Gon suggested and Chat’s smile widened again. 

“What, like doing his homework or something?” Chat teased, blue eyes sparkling, and Gon forced himself to laugh awkwardly. Chat didn’t know just how true that statement was. 

“Maybe! Who knows? But until he shows up, you’re welcome to come inside.” He stood up and gestured to the still open balcony door. 

Chat glanced to the door, then back to Gon with a snicker. “Is this a proposition, Mister Freecss~?”

“Wha—no!” Gon felt himself flushing again and he wrinkled his nose at the unfamiliar sensation. “No, I just meant...We’re both missing friends. So why not miss them together? Besides, I could use some help with this math stuff.”

Chat's ear flickered. “Not a school person, are you?”

Gon wrinkled his nose. “No…”

Chat laughed and stepped down onto the balcony. His boots made small clicking sounds as they made content with the brick. “You’re a funny guy, Gon.”

“What do you mean?” Gon asked, confused. 

“I mean, you want a superhero’s help specifically for your homework. Most people just want help when they’re being chased by akuma villains.”

“Heh, well…” Gon scratched the back of his head. He wasn’t the kind of person who needed saving from akumas. “They’re both equally bad in my opinion.”

Chat threw his head back with a loud, boisterous laugh and for a moment, Gon felt a swelling _something_ in his chest.

Gon was still sad he wouldn’t see Killua again until tomorrow at school. But, well, if he couldn’t have one of his two best friends...if he couldn’t be with Killua...then being with Chat Noir was the second best thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/1/2020
> 
> And it's a wrap! ^-^ Thank you so much for reaching the end of this fic, it was a true joy to write and it was also a lot of fun getting to write Killua and Gon in every aspect of their relationship with each other. Both of their feelings are definitely changing, though in a good and interesting way. Hopefully you liked seeing Killua and Gon and their superhero personas too!
> 
> That being said.......I don't really see myself continuing this series anytime soon? Writing this was a very random and spur of the moment thing that I can't see happening again. The creator of this au has been out of the fandom for 2+ years and it's not the same trying to come up with ideas for this story as it was with them. I do however think it's kind of poetic that the first and last bit of writing for this au is for Chat Gon. And I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who bookmarked this series and have loved it as much as I have <3
> 
> [[my tumblr]](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)   
>  [{my twitter}](https://twitter.com/decembercamie)


End file.
